In Another World
by Dadiocoleman
Summary: When a disaster is hitting the United States and there is nowhere to evacuate to Obama Makes a speech, but the most unexpected thing happens.
1. Prologue

"Now, President of the United States has something important to tell the nation." Said Robin Meade of HLN.

The screen then switched to a stage with Barack Obama standing about to give his speech.

"I have found some bad news today." Said the President. "Yellowstone is now beginning to erupt." Everyone got out of their seats screaming and yelling. "Calm down everyone. I'm not finished… Ahhem. So, I have contacted our allies for support, and they cannot house us. There is nowhere for us to evacuate to, this may mean the end of the US.

"I pray that God will help us find a way way but…"

_I feel like something bad is happening but I can't tell what._ So thought Jonathon, getting up out of bed. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He looked around the apartment to see if his dad, Ron had left for work yet.

"Damn it, I had to tell him something important!" He yelled.

He turned on the TV and changed it to HLN.

"…mean the end of the US. I pray that God will help us find a way but-"

President Obama was cut off by an explosion sounding from behind the stage.

"Mr. President, Mr. President!" Said three guards coming from behind the stage.

"What was that noise back there?" Obama asked.

"You might just want to have a look."

The President followed them behind stage, ignoring the panicking people in their seats watching. When he walked behind stage his eyes opened wide.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle."


	2. Chapter 1: Evacuation

_What was that explosion I heard? Are there terrorists or something?_ Jonathon wondered, staring at the LG television.

"Guards, I may need to go to a hospital, I'm hallucinating." Obama said, nervously.

"Mr. President, your not hallucinating. We see the _character_ as well."

_Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle._

"Wait a minute, did you just talk a second ago?" Asked the president.

"Yes. I said my name is Twilight Sparkle." Answered the purple pony. "What is your name?"

"My name is Barack Obama, president of the United States of America, one of the wealthiest countries on Earth."

"President? So your like a king?"

"No, no, no. Our government is a democracy, not a monarchy."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Obama said trying not to laugh. "How in God's name did you get here." _Wait… God._

_I pray that God will help us, but…_

_I'll have to hear her side of the story first._

"I was working on a project in my castle. It was to discover new lands throughout the world." Twilight answered, a little nervous. "But somehow I created a portal. I looked into the portal and saw you giving your speech about a disaster."

"Yes, I'm afraid our allies cannot help us." He said, drooping his head. "The ash clouds from Yellowstone, a super volcano, will cover the whole of our country, we will be without sun. Our citizens will die by the lack of oxygen. The ash clouds could stay in the sky for at least ten years."

"Well, I have an idea." She used the magic from her horn to open her saddlebags. She pulled out a notepad and a quill. The president watched in awe as she used magic.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_The project was a success. I opened a portal to a different world, and met a leader of a whole country. His name is Barack Obama. His country is soon to be covered by ash clouds from a super volcano. The ash clouds will last for around decade. He has allies, but none will help him. His people have nowhere to go, they will die._

_Do you think we can help?_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

She cast a spell and the letter vanished into thin air.

"I'm sure she will answer back soon." Twilight said, reassuringly.

Soon enough a letter appeared in front of the pony with the pink and purple mane.

She read it out loud:

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I understand your worries, so ask this leader how many citizens live in his country?_

"About three hundred and twenty million." Obama interrupted.

Twilight gulped and then continued.

_If the number is not too high, then I have no problem with them living in Equestria._

_Please answer soon,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Okay let me mail her back." Twilight said, worried.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_He says he has somewhere around three hundred and twenty million._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

And then she sent it.

* * *

Jonathon turned off the TV an hour ago.

_I just don't understand what is going on. Jonathon _wondered. _He has been behind stage for a while now. Not even the guards have left._

The door to the apartment suddenly burst open.

"Jonathon, come on and pack your things we have to go to Washington, DC." His mom, Melissa said in a hurry.

"Why, what in the hell is going on?" Jonathon begged.

"The President is asking states in sets of two to have there citizens sent to the capitol. There is no traveling by air, it's too dangerous. Amtrak is letting people on for free."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because Yellowstone is erupting. We have no allies and Obama met someone, or actually I should say somepony, who can help."

"Don't make fun of my favorite show." Jonathon yelled, offended.

"Actually, I'm not making fun." She pulled out her phone and opened up the HLN news website and played a video.

In the video Obama walked out from behind stage smiling and Twilight Sparkle following.

"Is this another edited video?" Jonathon asked annoyed.

His mom paused it. "This is on the HLN website. It's official."

She clicked play. "We have someone here, who can help us with our problem."

"Now pack your things so we can go. The Amtrak leaves at ten, that's only a few hours."

And with that Jonathon began packing his things, wondering, hoping, _praying_ that what he saw in that video was real.

_Could it be true? Is Twilight Sparkle real, and just what could Obama need her help with?_


	3. Chapter 2: Amtrak

Jonathon and his mom got into the car. It was a two thousand and nine Kia Rio.  
"What about Ryan, Roger, dad, and Chuck?" Jonathon asked.

"Roger, Chuck and your brother are at the station. I don't know where your father is." His mom answered.

_Damn it, where is he? Doesn't he know what is going on?_ Jonathon thought.

Right when they were about to exit the apartment complex onto Anderson Mill Road, his Melissa stopped the car with her mouth wide open.

"What mom what is-" Jonathon was cut off by an orange pony that stood in front of the car. She had a blonde mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three apples.

"Applejack." Jonathon mumbled.

Applejack went to the driver window. Melissa rolled it down.

"Uh, ma'am. Have you seen a purple alicorn anywhere?" She asked.

"I saw her on the news. She's in the capitol, Washington DC." Melissa answered.

"Ah don't know mah way around here."

"You can ride with us, we're taking an Amtrak there."

"Excuse me ma'am, but what in Granny Smith's yellow nails is an Amtrak?"

"It's a train."

"Oh, the sure I guess I'll go with ya'll. I really need to talk to Twilight ASAP."

When they got to the station, the lines were as long as a Black Friday line. The good thing though is they let us through first when they saw Applejack. Although, a ton of other bronies flipped out and wouldn't stop bothering us. All Applejack had to do was say "Hi" and they passed out. Overall the line took us about five minutes.

"Finally." Melissa sighed as we stepped into the Amtrak.

They walked a little further down the train and ran into Ryan, Roger, Chuck, and…

"Dad?" I asked

"Hey Cribbs!" He yelled.

"Would you please stop calling me that." I sighed.

Applejack busted out laughing, and that's when everyone else noticed her.

Ryan freaked out, Roger and Chuck sat down because they were getting dizzy and well… Ron stood there with his jaw open.

"This is going to take some time for us to get used to." Jonathon told Applejack.

"Ah can see that."


	4. Chapter 3: Denied

4 DAYS LATER

"Arriving in Washington DC in five minutes." The conductor said over the PA.

"Finally, almost there." Jonathon sighed, relieved.

"Ah reckon you're tired of this train rahd as well?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup!" I replied.

"How did you… You sound like mah brother."

"Well, you know he is a character in a-"

Jonathon was cut off by his little brother Ryan, covering his mouth.

"Gggt hhr hhnb uff me." Jonathon yelled.

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you." Ryan said, grinning.

Jonathon removed his brothers hand off his face. "I said GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!"

"Sheesh man, you don't have to yell."

"Oh yeah, and you didn't have to put your hand on my-"

"BOYS!" Yelled Melissa. "You know better than that. Besides we're in public."

"Yes ma'am." Both Jonathon and Ryan said in unison.

"Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke!" Ryan said.

"Shit!"

They finally got off the train and Jonathon went to the vending machine and got Ryan a Dr. Pepper. They still use the original saying with Coke, but he knew Ryan would prefer a Dr. Pepper instead.

"Here you go." Jonathon said, as he handed over the beverage.

"Thank you." Ryan said.

"You're wel-"

"No! Never mind. Thank me. After all I said the saying first so it's only natural I'd thank myself."

"What the hell?!" Jonathon yelled. "You know it's just a stupid saying and I didn't really have to get you a Dr. Pepper!"

"Fine. Thank you."

"You… are… welcome…"

They walked up to the courtyard at the capitol building. Obama stood on a stage. Behind him was a huge ring, and next to the ring was…

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Who?" Asked Ryan.

"Twilight Sparkle." Jonathon answered, annoyed. "She's my favorite character."

"Well, if I catch you clopping, imma chop off yo dick and feed it to the tigers."

"Shut the hell up!" Jonathon yelled. "That's disgusting! What are you thinking."

"Shhh." Interrupted Melissa. "Obama's about to start talking."

"I image you all, um, see this device behind me." The president began. "This here is a portal. This portal will take us to a safe place, a place not on earth. A place called Equestria."

Bronies started cheering.

"Hey! Calm down. I must tell you now. This um, portal lead to a precipice world we created. In this precipice world you will get your ID cards checked. They will check to see if you are carrying any weapons. They will also look at your background, and if you have a criminal record you cannot go to Equestria. Princess Celestia specifically said that criminals cannot enter and they will have to come back here to Earth, even though they will die here.

"Without further ado… Twilight Sparkle, you may now activate the portal."

"Yes sir." Answered Twilight.

And with that, the Princess of Friendship inserted her horn into a hole on the side of the portal and inserted magic to activate it.

"Pchh, ck, ck. Pst. Hahahahahahahaha!" Ryan busted out laughing.

"And now what is so funny?" Applejack asked him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh ah see. You got your brain in the gutter now, don't ya?"

"Oh, ho, ho. Busted!" Jonathon said.

"Well, how do you? How?" Ryan asked her.

"Now, horses in your world may be dumb as an icicle stick in the winter breeze, but in our world we are the dominant species." Applejack answered.

Ryan's jaw dropped and Applejack just winked at him.

She trotted up to Jonathon. "I kinda lak your brother."

"Wow! That's a surprise."

"And what do ya mean bah that?"

"It just confuses me how you say that right after scolding him."

"No it's just that-"

"Next" Said one of the guards.

It was Jonathon and his families turn.

"Hey Twilight!" Yelled Applejack.

"Applejack! How did you get here?" Asked Twilight.

Jonathon and his family continued on and entered the portal.

"Wow this place looks weird." Said Jonathon.

It looked like they were inside a huge orange pipe with a bridge right in the center connecting both ends of the precipice world.

"ID." Said a man in camo.

Jonathon pulled out his wallet and handed him the ID which the man scanned.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot let you pass." Said the man. He actually looked sorry for Jonathon.

"But why?"

"You have a criminal record. You assaulted a teacher. According to the record it says you poured chocolate milk on her."

"I did, but wasn't that record cleared?"

"Apparently not. I'm very sorry. I also see in your info that you have Aspergers Syndrome, and that really saddens me not to allow you to pass."

"Dad." Jonathon said, turning around. His father was speechless.

"Dad, it's Austin and Dallas that are entering, right?"

"Yes son it is. But why, how can that help you?"  
"Because, the teacher I poured chocolate milk on lives in Dallas."

And just then he saw his old teacher, Mrs. Rhoden walk by.

"Mrs. Rhoden!" Jonathon yelled.

She turned around.

"Jonathon? Is that you?"

"Yes Mrs. Rhoden."

"What is wrong?"

"I still have the criminal record from when you pressed charges on me for pouring chocolate milk on you, and they will not let me pass."

"Let me talk to the guard then."

Jonathon walked back to the guard with his old teacher following.

"Hello sir."

"Yes ma'am, and who are you?"  
"I am Kris Rhoden. I'm the teacher whom he poured chocolate milk onto."

The guard pulled out the laptop again and looked at the record and confirmed the name was Kris Rhoden.

"Well this is the correct name, but I must see your ID to confirm that you are the teacher."

"Very well." Mrs. Rhoden pulled the wallet out her purse and removed the ID which she handed over.

The guard swiped it. "Well you are the teacher, but I still cannot let him pass. He still has this criminal record."

"He shouldn't have gone to jail in the first place for that!"

"He went to jail because of this?"

"Yes, but he didn't deserve it."

"Jonathon Baker, I must ask you to leave. We cannot allow criminals into the Equestria. I'm sorry but you must pick up your belongings and turn around."

"If he can't go then I won't either." Said Ron.

"Nor will I, or the rest of the family." Said Melissa.

"I'm afraid you can't. You have already been registered so you can't turn around." Said the guard.

Jonathon picked up his things and turned around exiting the portal. His family tried to follow, but the guard blocked them from leaving.

When Jonathon exited he noticed he was the only one there, except for Twilight, Applejack, and President Obama.

He walked down the stairs and the ground began to shake.

"Oh no! It's beginning." Jonathon yelled.

He looked behind him to see both Applejack, Twilight, and the President enter the portal and it closed.

"So this is how I die."

He looked up and saw ash clouds covering the sky. It was dark, really dark. He began to cough uncontrollably.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Ryan, Roger, Chuck, Mrs. Rhoden, Applejack, Twilight, and… goodbye cruel world." And with that he fainted.

"Hello? Hello? Wake up!"

Jonathon opened slowly opened his eyes. They burned, the ash was getting to him. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Good you're awake." Said a small purple dragon with green spikes.

"Are you spike?" Jonathon asked.

"Whoa! How did you know my name?"

"It's along story." Jonathon started coughing again, time blood came up. "I don't know if I'm going to last… Wait. How can you even breathe?"

"Well, I'm a dragon."He answered proudly. "We are immune to lava, fire, smoke and even ash."

"You sure are lucky." He started coughing up blood again.

"I need to find you some help." Spike said, worried.

"I don't think anyone's gonna help me." And he coughed again before fainting.


	5. Chapter 4: Dear Princess Celestia

"Wake up!" Spike yelled. "That's the third time you've passed out."

"I know but I-" Jonathon started coughing up blood again. "I'm dying, I don't know have much longer I can last."

"You know what!" Spike yelled. He then got some… Parchment? And he even had a quill?

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Spike, I found a human who wasn't allowed through and he's dying and coughing up blood. Please help him._

Spike then rolled up the parchment, put a stamp on it and… Blew fire on it, and with that the letter disappeared.

"I'm sure she'll answer soo-BURRRRP!" Another letter flew from his mouth as he burped. "I told you. Lets see."

_Dear Spike,_

_I understand your concern, but if he was left behind then it must be for a good reason._

_Princess Celestia_

"She's not going to help you!"

"Well then I'm going to find a way to help as many people as I can. I will find survivors and help them get to Equestria."

"But how are you going to do that? You're dying." Spike asked, worried.

"I'll fight." Jonathon said, extremely determined. "I won't let myself die until I'm done."

_Are all humans this crazy?_ Spike thought.

* * *

Jonathon got up and walked. For hours he walked, miles looking for survivors, knocking on doors. Anything he could do, anyone he could find. But there was nobody there, well… Technically there were _bodies_.

"There is nobody alive." Jonathon said before another coughing fit. He fell over onto the ground, his vision blurred, his breathing slowed. He was dying.

"Spike."

"Yes, Jonathon?" Tell my family, I love them. Tell the mane six, they are my favorite ponies ever, tell Twilight, thank you…

And with that, he was no more.


	6. Chapter 5: A Whole New Plan

"Wake up Jonathon…" Said a voice. It was deep, rich and very, very powerful.

It was then that Jonathon opened his eyes and glimpsed an older black male wearing a white robe.

"Wh, who are you?" Jonathon asked.

"Do I really need to answer that question? Because I'm sure you know. Just look around."

"But I don't see-" Jonathon's eyes focused, and he saw huge golden gates with pearls, and behind the gates a huge city of gold. "God?"

"Yes. I am God, and you are not ready to die."

"What do you mean? I just died."

"You did, but just because you're dead doesn't mean it was your time. When someone kills others, it doesn't necessarily mean it was their time to die." He paused. "I can help you, but you must have trust in me. If not me at least my son."

"I trust both you and Jesus."

"Well that is good. Now, everyone thinks that Yellowstone will cover the US, but the truth is, because it has been so long since the last time it erupted, it will cover the whole planet."

"What!?"

"Yes, sadly it is true. And I know for a fact that you have a good heart, and I trust that you will do the right thing."

"The right thing?"

"Yes. Your world is at an end, and I need you to go to Equestria and gather six mares, and three stallions and they will help you warn everyone on Earth of what is coming. They will then enter a portal, which I will give you.

"From there I will create an extra space of land in Equestria where humans may live in harmony with one another for the first time in history. But… I have a different plan for where you will live."

"What? You mean I won't live in Equestria?"

"You will live in Equestria. But in a different location than the humans. I have seen your past, and that other don't really accept you. I will put you in a place where I know for a fact you will be accepted."

"And this is where…?"

"Ponyville."

"What?!" Jonathon yelled. "Me, living in a town full of nothing but ponies. I doubt they'd like that. Even more where will I stay while a place is built?"

"You will stay in Twilight Sparkle's castle until you have a house."

_Well, to be honest it's for the best. I mean we both love books._

"Yes, that is one reason."

_Can he hear my thoughts._

"Yes."

"Ok… But wait. You said a portal you'd give did you mean?"

"Here."

A wrist band of pure silver appeared on Jonathon's left wrist. But what was even weirder was the huge sapphire in the center of it.

"What's this for?"

"It is a magical device. That sapphire you can use to communicate with others, as well as generate a portal out of thin air."

_Even heaven has gotten technological._

"Why not? You humans have created at least a few useful things, why can't we?"

_What next? Is there going to be a special entrance to heaven by taking an elevator to the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State building?_

"Definitely not." God replied to his thoughts… again.

"Ok. I'll do it. I can't let anymore deaths happen."

"Then go, and be careful. You have a month before ash covers the whole planet."


	7. Chapter 6: Everfree (Part 1)

The portal closed behind Jonathon as he found himself at his destination: the Everfree Forest.

He decided that the Everfree Forest was probably the best place to start. It was unlikely anyone would find him there, and he's still worried that they'd send him back.

_Damn, that was so cliché. I mean, God looks **and** sounds like Morgan Freeman. Not to mention these portals literally look like they're from the game. Valve's gonna sue me…_

* * *

Jonathon walked through the forest for around 15 minutes before discovering a small hut which he recognized _very_ well. He walked up to Zecora's hut, but before he could knock, the door opened.

"I see your without your kin, why don't you come in?" The strange zebra welcomed him into her home.

"Uhm, thanks."

"I understand you wish to do what's right, so why is it your kind wishes to cause you strife?"

"I was denied entrance, but Go-Morgan Freeman let me through." _That was close. Don't want to have to explain God, at least not now._

"I see, well I'm rather busy so it's time for you to leave."

"Okay."

That was quick.

* * *

Jonathon traversed the forest for what felt like hours before coming across a large cave entrance with a glow from inside.

_I recognize this, but I can't remember exactly what it is._

He slowly walked inside, but hid when he heard voices.

"…I understand, but this is wrong! They're being so kind as to let us live in their world, and you'd betray them like this?" Said a man he didn't recognize.

"Well of course I would! I mean, do you have any idea what we could do with these!? The power." Said an oddly familiar voice.

_Wait, I recognize that voice from somewhere…_

_My father gave me a small loan of a million dollars. It has not been easy for me._

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO!_

He knew exactly who he was hearing: Donald Trump. He'd been running for president when Yellowstone erupted.

_What is it he wants?_

Jonathon peeked his head around and got a small glimpse of what Donald Trump and his _friend_ were standing in front of.

_No, not the Tree of Harmony._


	8. Chapter 7: Everfree (Part 2)

**THREE HOURS EARLIER**

"Where are we going, boss?" Asked the thin man with black hair and glasses like Harry Potter.

"We're going to find an Equestrian artifact. If the damn world hadn't ended, I might have won the presidency. As you can probably tell, I need _something_ to do. If I rule Equestria, things will be much better for me." Donald Trump answered.

"What is the artifact we're looking for?"

"Shut up! You already know I _hate_ questions."

**THE PRESENT**

_No. He wants to use the tree of harmony against Equestria. I need to find Twilight… assuming she'll even want to speak to me._

With that, Jonathon slowly slipped away. As soon as he was out of site, and sure he was out of _Drumpf_ and his minion's earshot, he launched himself into a sprint. He ran nonstop for a good fifteen minutes before needing a break.

_I need to hurry, or I'll be too late. Damn it, if only I could… wait?_

Jonathon looked at the device on his wrist.

_"It is a magical device. That sapphire you can use to communicate with others, as well as generate a portal out of thin air."_

Taking slow, calm breathes, Jonathon thought of Twilight Sparkle's castle. He thought of the front door. As soon as he had a clear image in his mind, he directed it to the sapphire.

He opened his eyes, and in front of him was a portal. Applejack had just passed by it, heading for the castle. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to notice it. _Maybe only I can see the portals… Either that or only the entrance is visible._

Standing up, Jonathan looked around to make sure he hadn't been followed. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he went through the portal.

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock* Jonathon knocked on the doors to Twilight's castle. They opened after about five minutes.

"Hello! Wait, are you supposed to be here?" Twilight asked.

"It's an emergency, or rather two emergencies." Jonathon quickly said.

Twilight looked around before saying "come on in."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Just a few things: First off, I'm not big on politics, however the 2016 election is entertaining. I feel like Donald Trump makes a great villain, and I think I can keep him in character pretty well.  
Second, I plan to continue with short chapters up until chapter ten, however they'll be longer than this one.  
Third, you may or may not have noticed, but I have changed the names of my characters. It doesn't seem right using real names of family and myself included.

* * *

Also, don't forget to check out my newest fanfiction, _Motion in the Timbe_.

_Motion in the Timbe_ is exclusive, and at the time, can only be read on my website.

Whenever it's finished, it will be posted here, but do notice, it is the _largest_ project I've worked on so far. I'm guessing it could take at least two years to complete.

[Website &amp; email links are always on my profile]


End file.
